


【SD花流．生活系列之三】还是那么讨厌！（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [3]
Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之三】还是那么讨厌！（文：十甫）

碰！

“呼……”我大口地喘着气，眼光锐利地看着那被我打到撞上铁门的人，若我的目光可以杀人，那洋平可被我杀了不知几百万次了，我是指今晚！

没错！那个被我打的人正是我樱木花道的老朋友──水户洋平！

为什么打他？

哼！没时间解释！我还要再教训他……

“樱木！住手……”眼见到晴子挡在洋平的身前说：“别打他！”

为什么？晴子，你竟然护着洋平，你不是……

无名火顿时再冒，既然不能对晴子用拳头，我唯有大声对洋平吼道：“为什么要隐瞒我！”是呀！为什么把我当傻瓜？

“不关洋平事，是我拜托他别告诉你的！”晴子边替洋平抹了流在嘴边的血，边说道。

晴子温柔的动作，让我心痛……为狐狸心痛！

“对不起……樱木…”洋平对我说。我昂首望天，不理他。我现在很生气他，他竟然敢与晴子谈恋爱，而且已经三年了……这小子…竟敢趁狐狸不在的时候与晴子谈恋爱！

“樱木，你听我说，你真正喜欢……不…你爱的不是我，你爱的是流川呀！”

什么？晴子说了什么？

我爱……流川？她……她知道了……

“胡说！本天才不喜欢狐狸……”我喘着气，心很乱，视线也模煳了……怎么办？她知道了……那狐狸…知道吗？  
  
一想到狐狸若知道我爱上他，他一定不会放过我的……不！一定不再理我了…怎么办？嗯……狐狸应该不知道…狐狸你别知道，好吗？

我的心真的很乱，可是晴子的声音还是不断在耳边迴响：你爱的是流川──

“樱木！其实，你一直爱着流川呀，只是你不肯承认而己。”洋平对我说。只见他慢慢走近我，直到站在我的面前，“这几年来，你无论在球场上，在生活上，你追逐的始终是流川的身影……连睡觉也喊‘死狐狸，别走呀！’，我听过很多次了……”

别说了！

碰！

我狠狠地给了洋平一个头槌，转身急步离去……

我知道我爱流川，干嘛你要说出来！还说个不停！真烦！

“樱木！请你认清楚自己的真心，你爱的是流川呀！你们是相爱的呀！你们不是相爱的吗？你们是真的相爱的。请你好好想一想……”只听晴子在身后喊道！

我不禁停了脚步！因为我太震惊了……你们是相爱的……你们…是指我和流川吗？

流川…我们是……相爱的吗？是真的吗？

我紧张地握紧了拳头，然后又打开…又再握紧……我很乱！很想是真的，又不敢相信……不管了！回家再慢慢想……

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

我站在洋平家门前有好一阵子，有几件事情想问他，但又不敢面对他……在几个小时前，我把他打惨了！

突然…门打开了，门里站着洋平！

“我……洋平…对不起！”看到绑着绷带的洋平，我有点后悔自己下手太重了。

“没什么啦！来！进来坐吧！都快凌晨一点了，你还要在我门口晃到几时？”洋平冲我笑了笑，眼睛有点狡猾。

这小子，原来早知道我来了，故意让我在门外喝了好一阵子西北风！

“喂！你那什么表情？你把我打得那么惨，让你在外凉快凉快不就便宜你这小子了，你还想再来吗？”洋平笑着说。

“臭小子！”我拍了拍洋平的肩膀，替他关上门，然后走到客厅坐下。

“怎么？想通了？”洋平问。

接过洋平抛来的啤酒，我点了点头，然后摇了摇头。

洋平静静地看着我，我知道，他表示他会耐心听，若我愿意说的话。

“我不是想通，而是下了决定！”

洋平一副继续说的表情，让我决定先向他坦白：“我早就知道自己爱上了那只狐裡了……从高三的时候…”

“咦！难得你了解自己的状况唷！”洋平取笑道。

这小子，是不是活得不耐烦！我瞪了他一眼，喝了口啤酒，继续说：“我也不知道几时开始喜欢他的啦！也许是高二吧……总之，发现的时候已喜欢了，想要煞车也来不及了……”

“嗯！的确，流川在球场的时候是很吸引人的！”洋平说。

我点点头……岂止球场上？想起那只狐狸，我不禁笑了笑……

“樱木，你在笑～你想流川了吗？好……好温柔唷！”洋平笑出声来！

哼！若不是看在你受伤了，我现在就会再海扁你！（樱木还是搞不清状况，竟忘了洋平的伤就是他惹的祸！）

“樱木，你私底下与流川有交情吗？”洋平一本正经地问道。

“嗯…算有吧！我去过他家！见过他爸爸……”

“还见过家长……”

“不是你想的那样了啦！他爸爸没见过我，每次见到他爸爸时，他都是喝醉酒的…最后一次醉倒后，就没有再醒过来了……”

“怎么一回事？流川爸爸去世了？…几时发生的？”

“在高二秋天！”

“难怪流川那年得到MVP后并没有到美国去留学……樱木，是不是因为这样呢？”

“我不知道，也许是吧……那个狐…流川，其实和我一样，是孤儿…他妈妈很早就去世了……”

“咦？真想不到……”

“是呀！我也想不到，看他一副骄傲、又看不起女人的样子，还以为是被他妈妈给宠出来的。洋平…你知道那只狐狸为什么那么爱睡觉吗？”

“那不是他的嗜好吗？”

“我想，可能是他长期处于不够睡的状态，才会如此爱睡觉……”

“是吗──？”

“想起第一次把那狐狸的醉鬼爸爸送回家时，真让我吓一跳……那只爱睡狐狸在凌晨一点，居然还没睡……还在忙着打稿……”

“打稿？流川会写作？”

“不是啦！是替他爸爸打稿！他爸爸是作家，好像还蛮出名的，但他脾气很怪，不喜欢电脑打字，总是用毛笔写好稿，然后丢给狐狸打。狐狸是替他打稿换取生活费的，所以他每天都熬夜打稿…长期下来，变得无时无刻都嗜睡…还有，体力也变得差了……”

“流川告诉你的吗？”

“没有…我自己用眼睛看的啦！那醉鬼爸爸真的有毛病，家里都贴满用毛笔写的字条，连叫狐狸煮饭或煮水都是用字条吩咐的…难怪那只死狐狸不爱说话……”

“你倒看得真仔细…”

“没……无聊嘛，你知不知那醉鬼爸爸多重？每一次将他从老板店里背回他家，要走多远的路？累都累死了，当然要在他家休息够啦！”

“嘿！怪不得，有几次经过你打工的店时都没见着你，还以为你提早回去休息，原来是献殷勤去！”

“才没有呢！”我觉得脸有点红，说这话时好像有点言不由衷。我偷看洋平，他一副不以为然的样子，“洋平…你别乱说…”我再次否认。

“流川爸爸怎么去世的？因醉酒被殴死？”

“不是！是肝癌！那一次，送他回家后不久突然狂吐血，送院后不治！”

“你也在场？”

“是！那时…我还在喝着茶……嗯，是狐狸给喝的啦，说是给他爸爸醒酒的茶，有多，叫我喝……所以…那个……我还没走啦！于是帮忙把他爸爸送去医院……”想起那天情景，我不禁黯然，狐狸那张没有表情的脸，他眼底的悲痛，都似乎历历在目。

“唉──”两个人同时候叹息……

“洋平，你唉什么？”

“我叹你呀！早在送流川爸爸回家时，就着了流川的魔了……还亏你每天还缠着晴子。”

“对不起！我起初还不敢确定自己竟…喜……狐狸的嘛，后来…以为那狐狸喜欢晴子，才会继续留在晴子身边…替她赶苍蝇的……”

“我真冤呀──白白被你打，你这自以为是的傢伙！”

“我怎麽知道？那狐狸每次看见我跟晴子讲话都会专程搞破坏的，还不时用眼睛望晴子……高三那一年，蓝球队在举办交接仪式过后，我们大伙儿都去放烟花…只有那狐狸留在体育场内和晴子在一起……我还以为他告白了…”

“所以你才会一声不响地逃掉！”

“你怎么知道的…哦，晴子说的，对吗？”

“唉！真搞不懂你们两个，明明喜欢对方的却都不说，还以为来以为去的，烦死人！那晚，流川叫晴子接受你的感情…他以为你还是喜欢晴子。晴子拒绝，因为他知道流川喜欢的是你……原本晴子想告诉流川你对他似乎也有特别感情，岂知你却突然出现，然后又跑掉，害流川以为你真的很喜欢晴子，然后自己跑到美国去‘养伤’……而我和晴子以为你不知道自己对流川的感情，所以才要隐瞒和我谈恋爱的事，想把你留在身边，等流川回来再把你交给他。没想到，真给晴子猜中了，你愿意留在晴子身边是为了替流川守着她……哈！真好笑，守来守去……大家都自以为是……哈哈”洋平笑得差点在地上打滚。

我想了想，也跟着笑了，哈哈！都是自以为是惹的祸！…不知狐狸现在怎么样了，已经三年了，我的告白还来得及吗？他仍然喜欢我吗？

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

“咦！樱木！早安！”

晴子愉快地对我说早安。我有点不好意思，原本已想好一见到晴子就说…说…唉…说不出口。

“樱木！你对我说吧！”晴子鼓励着。

“那个……我昨晚…已跟洋平道歉了。嗯…祝你们……我想…我想，那个……狐狸的……”脸好像开始发烫。

“咦！你要什么呀！”晴子眨了眨眼睛，满脸调皮之色。

她明明知道的，却要我说……“那个……那个…算了，我走了……”好丢人，我要走了。

“等一下，樱木！”

我回头望着晴子，只见她扬了扬手中的纸条，笑道：“这个给你！”

我心中狂喜，伸手接过了纸条，转身拔足就跑！够了，我不要再让她笑话了。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

一个月后，美国，我按照手中的地址来到一幢房子前。

我还在犹豫着要不要接门铃，因为已经深夜了。决定举起手时，门突然打开，吓了我一跳，更让我吃惊的是，开门的竟是……狐狸！

他开门时似乎有一阵惊愕，随即又恢复木无表情。我见他打扮得一副要外出的样子，心里不爽，原来是急着出门，所以不欢迎我……

我把行李丢在脚边，凑前去望着他眼睛……

“干嘛？”他瞪我一眼。

我心中一痛，果然……迟了……我后退了一步，“哼！还是那么讨厌！”他的泠漠让我心痛，忍不住对他说了这么一句。正想转身拿行李时，突然，竟被拉进一个人怀里，并被紧紧地抱着。我一时还未转过念来，耳边响起，“你终于来了。”声音有点激动。

我心中一暖，臭狐狸，就会装！双手回抱着他，“嗯，我来了。”

 

(本文于2003年2月19日23:17:04在“N2”首次发表)


End file.
